marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Lad
Harley Keener is a young man who chose to follow in the footsteps of Iron Man following the heroes demise in 2023, having met the Avenger in 2013 when Stark was working to bring down the Mandarin. Taking the mantle of Iron Lad, Kenner became a pivotal member of the reassembled avengers. Harley Keener first met Tony Stark when he sought refuge in Kenner's shed after the Mandarin attempted to kill him. With Keener's help, Stark was able to return for a showdown with Aldrich Killian, and successfully prevented his extremis plan. Years later, Kenner attended the funeral of Stark after he sacrificed himself to kill Thanos. Following this, Keener began to follow in the footsteps of his only father figure. History Early Life Harley Keener was abandoned by his father, who left and never returned in 2006, supposedly with the excuse of going to 7-Eleven to get scratchers, leaving him with his mother and sister. The Mechanic Harley Keener became aware of an intruder in his garage one night and, armed with a potato gun, accosted the man. The intruder turned out to be Tony Stark, and the unexpected arrival was made even more impressive by the presence of Stark's latest prototype Iron Man armor. The boy and inventor quickly developed a rapport. After providing supplies, Keener showed Stark to a location that had been the site of an explosion with a rare thermal signature, and then to Mrs. Davis whose sonhad been the cause of the event. That meeting did not go as planned, with Stark encountering Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin, two Extremis-infused agents also intent on finding the woman. The ensuing fight spilled back outside where Savin encountered Keener and used him as a hostage to ensure Stark's compliance. Keener was able to break free from the situation using a flash grenade that Stark had supplied earlier as a bully-deterrent. Supervising Stark's armour Despite Keener's earlier assistance, Tony Stark had left him by the roadside while he drove away to pursue the mysteries he was chasing. Keener's persistence in communicating with the inventor had a fortunate outcome while the two were in telephone communication. He snapped Stark out of an anxiety attack by pointing out that Stark's nature was to be a mechanic, and therefore he should simply build something. That gave Stark renewed focus and drew him back to Keener's garage to improvise a new series of gadgets with which to give him an edge while his armor was out of commission. Present from The Mechanic After Tony Stark left to continue his vendetta, Keener was left to continue his mundane life. Not long after the encounter with the wayward mechanic, he came home from school to find his garage packed with new equipment, from computers to robotics, and was overjoyed. On a table was a more personal gift with a placard that read, "Potato Gun Mark II" and regards from "The Mechanic". Boy Genius Quickly taking advantage of all his new gifts, Harley spent most his freetime tinkering in his shed, which using extra money Stark had left him and his family, turned the old shed into a state of the art workshop, and even adopted the nickname 'The Mechanic'. With all the right tools at his disposal, Keener became a bright young Mind, and after multiple years of honing his skills, he was accepted into Harvard, something he informed Stark about, staying in contact with the billionaire. At one point, Stark was hunted by Arthur Parks, who took the title of the Living Laser. Stark contacted Keener on a hidden frequency that Parks couldn't track, and asked for his help. Keener easily agreed, and met with Stark in the woods, where the pair set a trap for Living Laser. When Parks arrived, he found Stark, but was distracted when Kenner attacked him from behind, and Stark called Harely 'Iron Lad'. Stark then defeated and detained Parks, and thanked Keener for his help. Tony Stark's Funeral Following the defeat of Thanos and the Black Order, Keener was one of the many people to attend Tony Stark's funeral, who had sacrificed himself to kill Thanos and his army. During the funeral, Keener thought that after having been in touch with Stark all those years, he had come to see him as the only father figure he ever had. As the funeral drew to an end, Keener met Peter Parker, and the two intelligent protégés of Stark exchanged their stories about the great Iron Man. Taking the Mantle Category:Cosmic Saga Characters